Rebirth
by Aiko-tantan
Summary: mataku menangkap wajah seseorang pemuda yang sepertinya familiar di otakku. Beo's new fic! warning: BoyxBoy  don't like? don't read  maap sumarrynya abal  RnR please?


**Rebirth**

**Disclaimer: Angel Beats bukan punya Beo, ko.. Sumpah! Beneran! Bukan punya Beo! Punyanya Jun Maeda**

**Warning: Gaje, BoyxBoy, OOC, dan alur yang terlalu cepat. don't like? Go away~ saya tidak suka dengan orang yang memflame saya karena tidak menyukai BL. Terima kasiiih~ xD**

**Pair: HinataxYuzuru**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance.**

**- .=_=.**

"Saat terlahir kembali nanti, aku ingin bersama denganmu, Otonashi..." ucap pemuda berambut biru muda berbisik sembari menepuk pundak pemuda berambut coklat muda.

Pemuda berambut coklat muda itu hanya tersenyum lirih, mereka lalu ber _high-five_ ria... Untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan ketika pemuda berambut coklat itu menoleh, pemuda berambut biru muda itu sudah lenyap entah kemana.

"Hinata..."

******つつつつつつつつつつつ。**

**Bulan XX tahun 20XX**

******つつつつつつつつつつつ。**

**-.**

**Ootonashi Yuzuru's POV**

**-.**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, sinar matahari pagi yang terik terasa silau di mataku, dan dengan malasnya, aku pun mulai bangun dari _futon_, "egh... Mimpi apa aku tadi? Aneh... Aaahm~" lanjutku sembari menguap kecil. Aku lalu mengangkat kedua tanganku ke atas guna merenggangkan otot-otot. Aku lalu merapihkan futon yang tadi kupakai untuk tidur, dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari geser.

Aku lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, membilas mukaku dengan air segar, dan mulai menggosok gigiku dengan sikat dan pasta gigi. Selesai dengan menyikat gigi, aku pun bergegas keluar kamar mandi, dan mengambil seragam sekolah yang kugantung di pintu lemari, "ini... Hari pertama masuk," ucapku sembari menatap lekat-lekat seragam yang berupa kemeja putih, _blazer _berwarna coklat muda pucat dengan garis coklat tua di pinggir kerahnya, dasi berwarna biru, dan celana panjang berwarna coklat tua.

Setelah selesai memakai seragam sekolah, aku pun segera menuruni tangga. "Obaasan, aku pergi dulu!" teriakku kepada seorang wanita tua yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu dapur.

Wanita tersebut hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar teriakanku, ia lalu melambaikan tangannya, "hati-hati, Yuzuru-chan!" teriaknya.

Aku mengangguk kecil, lalu berlari ke arah pintu depan, dan membukanya secara cepat. Aku lalu menengadahkan kepalaku, kulihat langit begitu cerah. "kurasa akan ada hal baik hari ini!" ucapku semangat.

====.

Selesai upacara penerimaan murid baru, aku pun berjalan mengitari komplek sekolah ini, tak kuduga... Ternyata sekolah ini besar juga.

Lama aku berjalan, secara tiba-tiba, mataku menangkap wajah seseorang pemuda yang sepertinya familiar di otakku. Aku pun menghentikan langkahku, dan mulai memperhatikan pemuda tersebut. Ia berambut biru muda, bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi dariku, dan... Err... Cukup... Tampan. Seingatku, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda seperti dia... Dan tanpa kusadari, aku terus memandang pemuda itu sembari berfikir.

"Oi, kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" ucap si pemuda berambut biru sembari menoleh ke arahku. Gawat... Dia sadar aku perhatikannya.

"A... Ee... Ma... Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud..." ucapku panik sebari mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tanganku.

Pemuda berambut biru itu kemudian menyipitkan kedua matanya, dan memandangku bingung, "ah... Hei... Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Sepertinya mukamu familiar di otakku," ucapnya, ternyata... Dia juga berfikiran seperti itu. Apa jangan-jangan kami memang pernah bertemu?

Aku menggeleng ragu, "sepertinya tidak... Tadi aku memandangmu seperti itu karena aku juga merasa mukamu familiar di otakku," ucapku menjelaskan.

Pemuda berambut biru itu hanya meng-"oooh"-kan penjelasanku tadi, "ah, iya... Namaku, Hinata... Hideki Hinata. Salam kenal," ucapnya sembari mengeluarkan tangan kanannya.

Aku tersenyum, "salam kenal, aku Yuzuru... Otonashi Yuzuru," ucapku sembari menjabat tangan pemuda yang bernama Hinata ini.

******つつつつつつつつつつつ。**

"Oi, Otonashi!" teriak seseorang memanggilku yang sedang membaca buku di kursi, aku kemudian menolehkan mukaku ke arah sumber suara tersebut, "ah... Hinata," ucapku sembari menutup buku yang tadi kubaca.

"Buku apa yang sedang kau baca?" tanyanya sembari menghampiriku.

"Ini? Buku kedokteran..." ucapku sembari menunjukkan _cover_ buku yang tadi kubaca.

Pemuda berambut biru itu menatap jengah buku yang tadi kubaca, "hih? Kamu membaca buku seperti ini? Aku tidak percayaaa~"

Aku memonyongkan sedikit bibirku, "biarin! Aku kan mau masuk kedokteran!" ucapku sebal.

Hinata hanya terkikik kecil melihat tingkahku, ia lalu mengelus lembut kepalaku, "iya, iya... Aku tahu..." ucapnya sembari tersenyum lembut. Dan entah kenapa, ketika melihat wajahnya, rasanya mukaku memanas, dan jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Aku lalu menepis tangannya, "huuuh~ kalau tahu, jangan ganggu aku," ucapku ketus sembari menutup mukaku yang memerah dengan buku.

"Oi, Otonashi... Mau pergi ke kantin?" tanyanya singkat.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihat muka si empunya rambut biru itu, kulihat senyum lembut masih menghiasi wajah tampannya, "um... Ayo," ucapku sembari membangunkan tubuhku dari kursi.

******つつつつつつつつつつつ。**

"Apa yang mau kau makan hari ini?" tanya Hinata ketika kami berdua sedang mengantri.

Aku lalu berfikir sejenak sembari melihat list makanan yang terpampang di atas kepala bibi penjaga kantin, "mapo tofu," ucapku tanpa pikir panjang.

"HEH? Kau mau makan itu? Jarang-jarang ada manusia yang mau makan makanan kayak gitu..." ucap Hinata dengan pose lebay-nya yang cukup mengganggu itu.

"Tidak usah berlebihan gitu kan bisa..." ucapku dengan muka jengah.

"Silahkaaan~ kalian mau makan apaa?" sapa ibu penjaga kantin, tidak terasa, ternyata sudah giliran kami memesan, benar kata orang... jika mengobrol dengan orang, waktu akan terasa begitu cepat.

"Ah, mapo tofu dan kare ramen," ucap Hinata sembari memberikan dua lembar kupon ke ibu penjaga kantin itu.

Ibu penjaga kantin itu hanya tersenyum sembari mengambil kupon makan yang diberikan oleh Hinata, dan tak lama makanan kami pun tersedia, "silahkan menikmati~"

Aku dan Hinata pun berjalan ke arah kursi kosong, tidak begitu banyak orang yang ke kantin hari ini... Entah kenapa.

Aku lalu mendudukan tubuhku ke kursi kayu, mataku melirik ke arah Hinata yang sedang asik melahap kare ramen-nya itu.

"Oi, Otonashi... Kau tidak makan?" tanya Hinata memecah keheningan sembari menunjuk ke arah mapo tofu yang berada di depanku itu.

"Ah? Oh iya," jawabku sembari mengambil sendok, dan mulai memakan mapo tofu, "AAAAA! Pedaaaaaas!" teriakku ketika merasakan makanan laknat tersebut masuk ke dalam mulutku, "eh? Tapi enak?" lanjutku kaget.

Hinata hanya memandangku dengan muka jengah, "hei, tadi kau bilang pedas, lalu sekarang enak? Plin plan..." ucapnya sembari terus memakan kare ramen-nya itu.

"Bener, loh! Ini enak banget! Meskipun awalnya pedas, tapi lama-lama jadi enak!" lanjutku semangat, "ayo coba ini, Hinata!" ucapku sembari bersiap untuk menyuapi Hinata.

"A..err... Oke kucoba," ucapnya ragu-ragiu sembari membuka mulutnya, "haup."

Setelah melihat mapo tofu itu masuk ke mulut Hinata, aku baru menyadarinya... Barusan itu... Aku... Me... Menyuapinya? Aaaaaaa!

"PEDAAAAAAAS!" teriak Hinata sembari mengusap-ngusap bibirnya yang membengkak dan memerah, ia langsung menyambar air putih dingin milikku, "iih... Ini makanan manusia? Meskipun lama-lama enak, tapi ini kan pedas banget!" ucapnya dengan mata berair.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat Hinata, dan secara refleks, mataku beralih ke bibir Hinata yang memerah dan membengkak itu, ah... Sepertinya bibir itu enak untuk dicium-eh? Apa? Apa yang aku pikirkan barusan?

Dan aku pun langsung mendaratkan kepalaku ke meja. Di depanku ini karena telah berfantasi yang berlebihan.

******つつつつつつつつつつつ。**

"Aaaah~ kenyaaang~" ucap Hinata sembari merenggangkan tangannya ke atas. "Hm? Kenapa kau diam saja, Otonashi? Kau masih kepedesan dengan mapo tofu tadi?" tanya Hinata ketika melihatku yang terdiam sejak tadi.

"Eh? Aa...aaah... Bukan apa-apa, kok..." ucapku singkat. Aku lalu melirik ke arah Hinata yang sedang bersiul-siul, "Hinata, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk singkat, "boleh... Apa?"

Aku menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal, "apa... Ada orang yang kau sukai?" tanyaku singkat.

Kulihat, Hinata melompat kecil. kurasa ia kaget dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dariku itu, "ha... Hah? Ke... Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanyanya terbata-bata dengan muka merah.

"E..eh? Eng... Itu... Ada... Ada orang yang tertarik padamu!" ucapku spontan tanpa pikir panjang.

Hinata hanya menggaruk pipinya, "begitu, ya? Ung... A... Ada, sih..." lanjut Hinata sembari menutup mukanya yang memerah dengan tangan.

Mataku melebar mendengarnya, "si... Siapa?" tanyaku panik sembari menarik tangan Hinata.

Hinata sepertinya kaget dengan reaksiku, "eh? Kenapa kau?" tanyanya dengan muka bingung.

Aku-yang baru sadar kalau aku memegang tangan Hinata, langsung melepaskan tangannya dengan cepat, "ah... Ma... Maaf..." ucapku singkat, "maaf, lupakan saja pertanyaanku barusan..."

"Eh? O... Otonashi?"

"Maaf, Hinata... Erm... Aku ada urusan... Aku pergi duluan..." ucapku singkat sembari berlari meninggalkan Hinata.

Apa... Yang aku lakukan tadi? Aku... Aku bodoh... Setelah ini, Hinata pasti tidak mau mendekatiku lagi...

**-****つつつつつつつつつつつ。**

"Otonashi... Bisa... Aku bicara denganmu sebentar?" ucap Hinata sembari menghampiriku. Aku hanya mengangguk singkat, lalu berjalan mengikuti Hinata dari belakang.

Langkah kakiku terhenti di atap sekolah, kulihat ke arah Hinata yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya, "Hinata?" ucapku memecah keheningan. Kulihat Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya, raut mukanya serius.

Firasatku buruk...

"Otonashi... Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Hinata serius, "ini soal kemarin... Entah kenapa aku terus kepikiran semalaman..." lanjutnya.

Aku menelan ludahku, sudah kuduga Hinata akan menanyakan hal ini... "A... Ada apa?"

Hinata berjalan mendekatiku, ia mengangkat tangannya, dan meraih pipiku, "ada daun," ucapnya singkat. Hampir saja jantungku melompat keluar dari sarangnya karena kaget akan perlakuan dari si empunya rambut biru itu.

"A... Apa, sih?" ucapku dengan nada sedikit tinggi sembari berjalan mundur, bisa kurasakan mukaku memanas dan memerah.

Hinata hanya menatapku bingung, "ada daun menempel, kok..." ucapnya sembari menunjukkan daun di tangannya, "eh? Mukamu kenapa memerah?" tanya Hinata sembari kembali berjalan mendekatiku.

"Bu... Bukan apa-apa! Ja... Jangan pedulikan aku!" ucapku terbata-bata sembari menutup mukaku dengan tangan, "ya... Yang penting... Kau mau ngomong apa?"

Hinata menepuk tangannya pertanda ingat, "ah, iya..." ucapnya singkat, "um... Kemarin... Sepertinya kau terlihat panik ketika kukatakan ada orang yang kusukai... Kenapa?" Tanyanya, kenapa orang ini perasaannya tajam sekali, sih?

"Umm... Soalnya, yaa... Pe... Penasaran," ucapku sembari membuang mukaku.

Hinata berjalan mendekatiku, ia lalu menggenggam tanganku, "benarkah hanya penasaran?" tanyanya lagi.

Mataku melebar ketika merasakan tangan hangat Hinata menggenggam tanganku, "ha... Hanya penasaran! A... Aku kan mau me... Melaporkannya ke orang yang tertarik padamu itu!" sergahku cepat sembari terbata-bata.

Hinata terdiam, "begitu, ya?" tanyanya singkat, ia lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihat muka Hinata, "eh?"

"Kau kejam, Otonashi..." ucapnya lirih.

Mataku melebar ketika melihat muka Hinata, "eh?"

"Kamu masih belum mengerti juga?" tanya Hinata sembari kembali menggenggam kedua tanganku, "aku... Aku menyukaimu, Otonashi!"

Mulutku ternganga ketika mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan. Apa katanya? Dia menyukaiku? "Ha... Hah?" ucapku kaget.

Hinata menutup mukanya, lalu menghela nafas panjang, "kalau aku tidak menyukaimu, aku tidak mungkin menempel terus padamu, kemarin juga... Kamu menyuapiku, kan? Mana ada cowok normal yang mau disuapi oleh cowok yang ia tidak suka?" ucap Hinata panjang lebar, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Mataku melebar mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan, "Hi... Hinata... Kamu itu... Jangan-jangan..." ucapku dengan muka jengah.

"BODOH!" ucap Hinata dengan muka merah, "aku seperti ini hanya denganmu, tau! Aku sudah mengeceknya dengan cowok lain, tapi tidak ada debaran!" ucap Hinata cepat.

Orang ini... Kenapa bisa jujur banget, sih? Urat malunya sudah putus, apa ya? "Puh... Ahahahaha~" aku pun tertawa kecil melihat Hinata.

"Jangan tertawa! Aku ini sebenarnya masih normal, tau!" sergah Hinata kesal, "tapi... Entah kenapa sejak pertama melihatmu, aku merasa ada rasa rindu... Meskipun waktu itu kita baru berkenalan..." ucapnya sembari menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku.

"... Aku... Sebenarnya juga merasa seperti itu..." ucapku. Singkat, "maaf aku bohong, sebenarnya... Yang tertarik denganmu itu... Aku..." ucapku malu-malu.

Hinata melebarkan matanya, "eh? Ka... Kau serius?" ucapnya sedikit berteriak.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil, mukaku memanas, aku pun melirik ke arah Hinata, kulihat ia tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

"Syukurlah..." ucapnya singkat, ia lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya, "jangan-jangan, di kehidupan sebelumnya itu kita ini memang sepasang kekasih, ya?" ucap Hinata asal.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil. "Mana mungkin ada yang seperti itu?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan menyapu lembut kedua pipiku, "aku menyukaimu, Oto... Ah bukan... Yuzuru..."

"Um... Aku juga..." ucapku singkat.

Hinata lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku sehingga membuat bibir kami bertemu. Ia melumat lembut bibirku, dan tak lama, ia memutuskan ciumannya. "Sebenarnya, saat kau memakan mapo tofu itu yang membuat bibirmu bengkak, aku berpikir, sepertinya bibirmu enak untuk dicium, loh..." ucapku sembari tertawa kecil.

Muka Hinata pun memerah setelah mendengar ucapanku, "bodoh!"

******つつつつつつつつつつつ。**

"Jadi mulai hari ini, kita pasangan?"

"Yap, pasangan bodoh."

"Ih? Kau saja yang bodoh! Aku mah pintar! Aku kan calon dokter!"

"Ih enak aja, aku yang pintar tahu!"

"Ish! Enak aja! Aku yang pinter tahu! Dasar bola baseball buluk!"

"Apa? Berani sekali kamu memanggilku begitu? Dasar pensil butut!"

"Hah? Enak aja! Dasar-"

_"Chu"_

"Daripada bertengkar, lebih baik ini, kan?"

"-dasar mesum!"

**つつつつつつつつつつつ。**

**おわり ****- owari**

**つつつつつつつつつつつ。**

**Banzaaaai~ akhirnya jadi juga ini Fic gaje HinaYuzu! D**

**Sepertinya fic HinaYuzu bahasa Indo cuma baru Beo yang bikin, yak?xD**

**Asikasik~ 3333**

**Maap, yak kalo ceritanya gaje sekali... Soalnya bikinnya spontan, siih~ x9**

**Okelah, ga usah banyak cingcong... Mind to review? :D**


End file.
